Wakamiya Tsubaki
Wakamiya Tsubaki (若宮椿) (Dub Name: Trista West) is one of the main characters in Inazuma Eleven. She originally served as a Midfielder for Teikoku and now plays on Raimon in the same position. In the third season she will play for Inazuma Japan as the only female player to participate in the FFI. Profile |-|Inazuma Eleven= "A quiet Midfielder known to get angry at times and when she does, she really goes crazy." |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= "Raimon's first female player who shows no mercy for her opponents on the field." |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= "Inazuma Japan's only female player who can prove that soccer isn't just for men." |-|Tsukumo= "A mysterious Midfielder but don't be fooled by him, he can beat anyone with ease." |-|Teikoku= "The adopted daughter of Kageyama Reiji. Her techniques are strong and unbeatable." Background Tsubaki lived most of her childhood in America. Born with a chronic disease, she had an abusive father and a ignorant mother. She was also bullied a lot throughout elementary school. That was until meeting Ichinose and his friends - Aki, Domon and Nishigaki. One day at home a fire started that caused a accident. Tsubaki and her mother were rescued but her father's body disappeared in the accident thus was presumed dead. Later when they were discharged from the hospital, the bond between her and her mother began to be reunified. However it was short-lived after they decided to move to Japan, which they got involved in a plane crash on the final stretch that eventually lead her mother to her death. She was then proclaimed an orphan and was taken to the Sun Garden orphanage where she befriended Hiroto. Unfortunately Kageyama soon stepped in and requested her adoption. She had lost contact with everyone she'd met ever since. Appearance Tsubaki has pale skin, shoulder blade length dark lavender hair with cerulean highlights and amethyst eyes. Her usual hairstyle includes a low left ponytail tied by a tangerine ribbon. She wears a yellow tank top, a floral designed, long-sleeved red cardigan with a pink outline, mint green three quarter shorts and purple and white sneakers. Tsukumo While Tsubaki is disguised as Tsukumo, her hair is shorter and spikier with a right ponytail that is tied by a red and white beaded hair tie. She wears a set of constriction bandages to bind her chest, a black and white striped shirt, a blue left wrist band over another set of bandages wrapped around her lower arm, torn denim shorts and black trainers. Child As a child Tsubaki doesn't wear her ribbon. Instead her hair is pulled into a small, high ponytail. She wears a purple shirt with white sleeves, blue jeans and white shoes. Soccer Uniform When wearing her soccer uniform, Tsubaki has a black compression shirt under her jersey to prevent her chest from getting injured. And while trying to hide her scar, she wears a black and purple stripped left arm glove. However when disguised as Tsukumo, she keeps both the constriction bandages around her chest as well as the bandages and wrist band on her left arm, which its purpose is to hide her gender from her teammates. Personality A quiet girl who has a habit of getting angry. Despite that, she's friendly and looks out for others before herself. She will occasionally act stubborn and not think straight. She hates being a burden to her friends and teammates so she will do anything to not place such related issues on them that causes her to be one. She is also level-head and determined to be a good player like everyone else. Plot Currently being revised. Stats Inazuma Eleven At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 148 *'TP:' 169 *'Kick:' 77 *'Body:' 56 *'Control:' 59 *'Guard:' 71 *'Speed:' 60 *'Stamina:' 64 *'Guts:' 73 Inazuma Eleven 2 At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 148 *'TP:' 169 *'Kick:' 77 *'Body:' 56 *'Control:' 59 *'Guard:' 71 *'Speed:' 60 *'Stamina:' 64 *'Guts:' 73 Inazuma Eleven 3 At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 121 *'TP:' 130 *'Kick:' 72 *'Body:' 49 *'Control:' 53 *'Guard:' 68 *'Speed:' 65 *'Stamina:' 59 *'Guts:' 70 Hissatsu Anime Only TBA Inazuma Eleven *'SH Starlight Buster' *'OF Death Phantom' *'SH Fire Wing' *'SH Penguin Boost' *'SH Tenkai no Tenshi' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Starlight Buster' *'OF Death Phantom' *'SH Diamond Sword' *'SH Crimson Blossoms' *'OF Mugen no Yume' *'SH Moonlight Gate' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Starlight Buster' *'OF Death Phantom' *'SH Suisei no Konran' Relationships *'Unnamed Father '(Deceased) *'Unnamed Mother '(Deceased) *'Kageyama Reiji' (Foster father) *'Eri' (Tutor) *'Fujimaki Reiko' (General practitioner) *'Ichinose Kazuya' (Childhood friend) *'Afuro Terumi' (Enemy) *'Zaizen Touko' (Best friend) *'Fubuki Shirou' (Brother-like figure) *'Fudou Akio' (Enemy) *'Urabe Rika' (Rival *in Rika's opinion*) *'Kiyama Hiroto' (Childhood friend) Quotes Currently being revised. Trivia *Tsubaki's name translates to "camellia". It refers to a scentless flower of the same name that blooms in solitude. When the petals fall, a tragedy often occurs. This is probably what inspired her dark past. **Ironically her dubbed actress, Monica Rial who voiced the character Tsubaki Nakatsukasa in the anime Soul Eater also has the same name which could be another inspiration. **In the dubbed version of the anime one of the managers of Inazuma Japan, Kudou Fuyuka's name is "Camellia". It could have a similar meaning to Tsubaki's name depending on various sources. *Tsubaki's disease is of unknown origin. In other words, it's completely fanmade. *Her disguised name "Tsukumo" is inspired by Tsukumo Murasame, a character from the shonen-ai anime Betrayal Knows My Name. *After the plane crash, Tsubaki received a permanent scar on her left wrist. Since then she is always seen hiding it. *Her dubbed surname "West" is a pun referencing she's from overseas when in reality America's north-east of Japan and not west. **But it could also refer to the Western countries as America is part of that area while Japan is part of Asia and the Eastern countries. *Tsubaki is one of the few characters in Inazuma Eleven to have a forbidden hissatsu. The only other two mentioned are Sakuma Jirou and Genda Koujirou. *Since her other nationality is American, Tsubaki can speak English fluently. *She has mixed feelings about certain people meaning she'll address those she has a closer relationship with by their first names instead of their surnames. *Tsubaki's dubbed disguised name is Tristan, the masculine form of Trista meaning "melancholy." It is also a popular boy's name in Spain. Signature This fanmade character is created by yours truly so please don't take the character without asking permission first! Category:MakiZanaX13 Category:Fan Art Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Midfielder Category:Wood Element Category:Protagonists Category:2nd Year Category:Teikoku Category:Raimon